


Playdate

by definitely_not_trash



Series: Fnaf short stories [2]
Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Bullying, Family, Family Fluff, Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location, Fluff, Gen, Happy Ending, Headcanon, Henry is a good dad, How Do I Tag, I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Short, Teasing, william is once again trying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:35:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25239340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/definitely_not_trash/pseuds/definitely_not_trash
Summary: Henry and William meet up to discuss buisness and end up having to drag their children along.
Relationships: Charlotte "Charlie" Emily & Henry Emily, Elizabeth Afton & Charlotte "Charlie" Emily, Elizabeth Afton & Michael Afton, Elizabeth Afton & The Crying Child, Michael Afton & William Afton | Dave Miller, The Crying Child & Older Brother (Five Nights at Freddy's), William Afton | Dave Miller & Henry Emily
Series: Fnaf short stories [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1828423
Comments: 10
Kudos: 70





	Playdate

**Author's Note:**

> Haha I am once again back at it with the FNAF stuff-  
> I really wanted to write something happy after my last piece, so here I am!! Once again this is all my own headcanon, and for simplicities sake I called the older brother Chris.  
> This is inspired by a comic I saw on instagram by _dorpsi_ (Who I think is the original artist)

William ushers his children into his old mauve car with a huff, getting in the driver seat now. The car rumbles to life as he turns the key, starting to drive.

“Where are we goin’ anyways?” the oldest huffed from the passenger seat, glancing over at his father with a questioning gaze.

“Well, I have some things to discuss with Henry, so we are going to the park so you monkeys can run off and play while we talk. He’s bringing his daughter as well.”

At this Elizabeth perks up, a little smile on her face now as she scooted closer to insert herself into the conversation,

“Charlies gonna be there too?”

William moved a hand to ruffle her hair gently, replying, “Yes, yes Charlie is going to be there. Now sit back in your seat properly please.”

“Yay!” she giggled as she flopped back into the seat, “Hey Michael you can play tea party with us!” she grinned at her younger brother happily.

“W-wha-but I don’t wanna play tea party with you guys-”

“Haha-mikeys gonna play tea party with the girllllsss-” their older brother poked his head back now to snicker.  
“I am not-!” 

“Are too!”

“Am-”  
“That’s _enough_ ,” William huffed softly, “Christopher, stop antagonizing your little brother, Michael, spend time with your sister for the love of god-”

“But… _fine_ …” he huffed, folding his arms over his chest now, pouting. Elizabeth grinned and gleefully clapped her hands a little, beaming. 

“Once Henry and I are done with what we need to discuss we’re going to get groceries and then we can go home.” William spoke as he parked now, soon getting out of the car. Everyone filed out of the car, Elizabeth dragging Michael off now as she waved to Charlotte. William nudged Chris off as he greeted Henry with a brief hug. 

“Afternoon, Henry.”

“And same to you, Will. I see you’ve brought the whole gang with you,”

“Sadly yes,” he chuckles softly now, watching briefly as the kids ran off to play. The two men moved to sit down on a bench now, off under the shade of a tree.

“So, any ideas for the next design-?” 

“Well, I’ve had a few. Just a moment, I have some things written down.”

The two men spoke for a while, going on about their business and any plans they had for future things. As they spoke, their children played happily, the girls tucking flowers into each other's hair and giggling about things Michael didn’t really understand.

Their older brother found himself sitting off to the side on the swingset, watching the two girls and his brother play with disdain. Idly swinging back and forth. His eyes wander to where his father and his business partner sat. Often he would come over and they would chat for hours on end, about work, their business, or even just about anything. They were friends outside of work. 

William and Henry met up once more at the grocery story, chatting idly as William tried to keep his children in check, quickly answering prying questions about insignificant things, brushing them off quickly. 

“Gosh, having three must be such a handful,” Henry chuckles as he thumbed through his wallet, handing the cashier some money, “I can barely keep up with Charlie, I can’t imagine what it’s like threefold.”

William huffs with a snicker, “You don’t want to know. Brat’s can barely keep themselves in line,” He ruffles Michaels hair now, the small boy huffing softly under the touch.

Henry smiles and takes his change, thanking the lady before guiding Charlie out of the way, carrying his bag in one hand, the other holding his daughter's hand. He and William idly chatted as they left the store, their children following in close pursuit. Elizabeth and Charlie had started rambling off about some nonsense, Henry chuckling softly.

“I’m glad those two get along so well,” he smiled, glancing to William, “I could take Lizzie home with me if you’d like, I’m sure the girls would love to have a sleepover.”

“Be my guest,” William replied, “It’s been a while since they’ve gotten to do so,”

“Indeed. Gosh with how much they hang out together I may as well have two children-” He nudged William teasingly, a little grin on his face. William chuckled softly, rolling his eyes a little in response.

As they chatted, Chris took his father's distraction as an opportunity to tease Michael a little, poking his side now. “Hey-Hey Mikey-” he prodded at the smaller boy, “Guess what-”

“What-” Michael huffed, pushing his brother's hand away now, obviously a little irritated.

“I heard that father said he doesn’t love you-” he poked at the younger boy more now. Michael huffed, narrowing his eyes a little bit.

“No way, he never said that-” He crossed his arms, pouting.

“Yeah huh, I heard him say it!”

“Did not!”

“Did too!”  
“DID NOT!”

“DID TOO-!”

William huffed and tossed a glare at the boys now, grumbling, “For the love of _god_ what are you boys arguing about _now?!_ ”

“Dad-” Michael whined now, tears pricking his eyes, “Chris says you don’t love me, is that true?”  
William huffed and gave Chris a hardy smack to the shoulder, “Christopher Afton we do not say things like that. You of all people, being the oldest, should know better,” he scolded, moving to scoop Michael up now, grumbling, “Of _course_ I love you, Michael,” He held the young boy close, Chris merely huffing and averting his gaze at his father's chastising words. 

Henry threw his friend a pitiful expression, being met with Williams exhausted one. 

“Want one?” He joked, snickering softly now. 

“I think I’m good thanks.” Henry chuckles back, patting Williams shoulder gently. 

“Sometimes I wonder where I went wrong,” He huffed softly, rolling his eyes, “Lizzie darling how would you like to spend the night at Charlie's house?”

Elizabeth perked up at the sound of her father's voice, smiling gleefully. “Oh wowie really? That would be awesome!!!!” she and Charlotte both giggling in unison. 

“I can drop her night bag off later, yeah?”

“Sounds great,” Henry chuckled as he set his bag into the trunk of his car. Giving a little wave to William, “See ya later Will.”

“And to you as well,” William replied as he set Michael down now, “Into the car, boys.” He set his own bag into the trunk before getting in the drivers seat. 

**Author's Note:**

> Aha and there you have it. Let me know what you think in the comments! I love you all and stay safe <3


End file.
